Snowed in
by CrisisCoreFan4321
Summary: Stuck in the snow, under attack by pirates, Nate is dying in her arms and help is miles away. another day i the life of Nathan Drake! PLZ r
1. What the hell

-1Well just got the game and loved it bought both of them so hope you enjoy this had to write this so enjoy R&R

What the Hell!

Elena POV

Me and Nate had been wondering in the snow for about 4 hours now and I was getting tired of it, 'Nate I think we should head back to camp it is cold out and the torches won't last much longer,' Since we were stuck in the Himalayas because someone had a hunch, we had to use one of Nate's shirts to make the torches which were slowly dying.

" Fine, we will try again in the morning." Nate was interrupted by gun fire coming from over the hills "RUN!" he cried.

The snow was to deep for me to run in, I tripped and fell. Damn I cried, Nate came flying over my shoulder his gun coked and ready using a snow mound for cover he shoot 3 leaving 10 more to go.

I felt useless lying in the snow while Nate was risking his life to save me. After gathering myself and putting my boot on and grabbed my gun and began to fire.

The gunfire ended and we had thought that is was over, we both got to our feet and began heading back to the camp, when the gunshots began again. Since we had no cover we did the only thing we could do run, I heard Nate shouting telling me to duck, he had noticed a bullet that was heading my way. Nate grabbed my shoulders pulling me down. Then once again the shooting stoped, I felt something heavy in top of me. Something wet was seeping through my shirt, I tried to turn over but it was too hard, I called for Nate I began to worry when I received no reply. After finally gathering up the strength I pushed the heavy lump off my back, I got to my knees and stretched glad to move.

I looked over to see what was on my back, but due to the darkness I could not see a thing. I reached for a torch that I had dropped while we were running and held it up to my head.

I could not breath when I saw what was lying in the snow,

NATE! I cried, shaking him. There was blood all over the white snow, I could not help but feel guilty he was shot trying to protect me.

I was amazed at how fast he was loosing colour to his face, his skin was icy cold to the touch. I had to get him back to the camp and fast before I loose him for good, gathering up all of my strength. I pulled Nate up to his feet he let out a groan o f pain.

'Hang on Nate, Just Hang on' that is all a said as we walked toward the camp.

The camp was what was left of the plane after we had came down, a tent and a big fire. I was thinking that if I could get him in front of the fire I could deal with his wounds, but first I had to get him there and it was still miles to go. Nate began to shiver, I soon remembered that we had burnt one of his shirts to use for the torches, now thinking about it, that was not the best idea. Since now he was either gunna die of blood loss or Hypothermia.  
I had to think quickly, looking around I could see no dry wood to make a fire. Gazing over to a cliff face I could see a cave it was not very far into the mountain but just far enough to offer some haven from the freezing wind and some cover from the pirates that were following us. Tightening my grip on him we began to walk towards it.

My mussels were so pleased when we made it to dry ground I laid Nate down on the floor and began to search for fire wood. Lucky for me there had been a tree that had come down recently that I could use to make a fire.

Everything was going great, got a fire going shelter I did not have to worry about food we had gorged out before the plane had crashed and we had plenty left back at camp. What I did not have was a first aid kit.

Now that he was in the light I could take a further look at his wounds, He had almost turned as white as the snow out side that could not be a good sign so by what medical knowledge I knew I began to make a list in my head.

Pale face - Blood Loss

Shivering - Hypothermia is starting to take effect

Slight temperature - infection

And apart from having a hole in his abdomen he was doing hunky dory.

I lifted up his shirt it had began to stick to his stomach as the blood began to dry, the bullet had gone through his body and out the other side.

I ripped of one of the sleeves from my shirt and tied it round his waste to stop the bleeding, I pulled his shirt back down to cover it and put more wood on the fire. I was exhausted I checked Nate's neck for a pulse and when I was certain that it was beating strong and true I shut my eyes and fell asleep. I knew that It was going to be hard tomorrow but Sully would have soon found out that we did not arrive at our destination and come looking for us all we had to was wait and stay alive with that thought in my head I drifted of into bitter sweet darkness.

Well that was fun can't wait to finish it so I am not going to sleep untill it is over and done with no that is dedication. I have to get it out of my system and move on with other stories. So hope u enjoyed it and I will keep writing hope people read it bye!


	2. Were going down

-11 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! I am still writing! This is nearly going to be a record or until I get writers block and cnt write lol hope u enjoy this new chapter

Sully Hurry UP!

Elena POV

Day broke and a new pile of snow had fallen while I was sleeping, Great that is all I needed more snow.

After gathering myself I ran to check on Nate, the blood had slowed but not stoped, his temperature had risen a little higher and his breathing was more like a wheeze.

The fire had died down and it was becoming cold again. Making getting Nate into warm was my top priority, by the looks of him he could not spend another night in the cold.

The wind had picked up and it was getting very hard to walk, Nate was fading quickly his pulse was begining to get slow and ragged his breathing had not improved. My heart leaped when I saw the camp on the horizon, finally we could radio Sully if he was not all ready hot on our tail.

There was no way that being with Nate would be a strait B-line to the camp, oh no there was going to be something.

Just as I had predicted the pirates had surrounded us, I was grateful they did not fire instead they just stood there until a man with a hooded coat on that covered his face moved towards us.

I gently lowered Nate to the ground sitting him up against a rock. The old Pirate spoke

" You have walked all that way with him, I would have left him" the pirate shrugged and walked towards Nate.

I placed my hand fiercely on the Dirty Pirates chest. 'Not one stop closer ' I gripped the trigger of my gun that was hiding in my back pocket.

"Very well then" he replied and turned his gaze towards me.

We were on a trail of a Ship that had run a ground here, it was supposedly loaded with gold. After discussing this matter in a bar 2 pirates had gotten wind of it. What was meant to be an enjoyable treasure hunt turned out to be a race with pirates that led us to this god forsaken hell hole.

"The map please if you don't mind, I am in a hurry." The pirate removed his hat to show gray hair and a giant bald spot at the back of his head.

' I don't have it, I dropped it when your men were firing at us' I could see him becoming very angry that I had not told him what he wanted to hear.

He grabbed my throat squeezing it tight lifting me off the floor.

" She doesn't have it, I do" Nate tried to get to his feet, but the cold and blood loss had made him quite weak.

'Nate no' I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, I don't want him to get hurt because of me again.

"You want your map come and get it but leave the girl alone," He made it to his feet, the pirate did as he was told he let me go.

I could hear an engine over head, 5 seconds later machine guns fired down on the pirates killing most of them.

The old man decided it was time to leave, it was just in time as the rest of Nate's energy was sucked away and he fell to the ground.

'Sully thank god' I was so relived, I scooped Nate's head into my arms and sat there watching Sully rip the Pirates to pieces.

It was only a couple of minutes and the pirates were out of sight and out of mind, Sully landed a few feet from were they were lying. He jumped out of the plane with an artic jacket ready to save Nate for the first time in his life.

"Hey buddy how you holdin up kiddo?" Sully lay the jacket over his shoulders, he grabbed one of Nate's arms and placed it over is head, Getting him to his feet was seeming a very difficult task, his energy was drained he had no blood left in him and his body temperature was low extremely low.

With my help we got him to the plane and laid him down on one of the seats.

Before me and sully took off we gathered the medical kit and began seeing to his wounds, My sleave was soaked in blood as I removed it he hissed in pain.

" This is gunna hurt kid" Sully tipped some whiskey onto a cloth and laid it across is wound, Nate began to struggle I held down his arms he began to scream at the pain, once again tears were filling my eyes till they fell apon Nate's forehead.

I looked up at Sully and I could see his heart was being ripped apart Nate was like a son to him and having to put him through this was torture for him and Nate.

" I think we we otta get going." Sully made his way back to the front and started the plane.

I sat at the opposite Nate, keeping a watchful eye on him.

We had been in the air for 1 hour before Nate regained conciseness, the bleeding had stopped but he still looked pale.

He was covered in about a ton of blankets to keep him warm, 'Hey sleepy head, about time you woke up' I placed my hand on his head, he felt warm.

"How long was I out?" He attempted to sit up, I did not want him to futher injure him self.

"Woa cowboy, you're not out of the woods yet" I laid him back down n the seat.

I felt the plane jerk nearly knocking myself of my feet. I gripped a chair to gain balance, I glanced back at Nate and moved towards Sully.

The plane jerked even more forcefully sending me flying, I hit my head on something and it all went black.

When I came to the cabin was a mess, I made it to my feet and looked out the window. We had crashed landed in the middle of the jungle, it suddenly dawned on me were was Sully and Nate. They had just left me here 'Sully! Nate! Were are you?' I shouted till my throat was red raw, in the distance I could hear someone calling back. I darted towards the door only to stop on my toes when I saw the giant drop that lay beneath me.

God I thought to myself.

"Elena, wait stay there, Don't move!" I could hear Sully screaming my name he was getting closer and closer. He grabbed my shoulders pulling me back.

* * *

30 minutes earlier

Sully's POV

We had lost an engine. Don't know how it just failed. I tried my best to keep control but I failed, I jammed a crow bar to keep it as level as I could and went to the back.

Elena was on the floor I rushed to her aid, the plane jolted again and again.

Nate screamed out in pain and I snapped back into reality, have to focus I knew that there was no way to keep the plane in the air any longer so the only thing I could do is prepare for impact.

"What is happening Sully?" Nate sat up wincing in pain.

"Were going down Nate, nothing I can do," I walked back to Elena and grabbed he arm raising her into a seat and strapping her in, The plane bounced again sending me into the air.

I darted for Nate knowing that there was no more time we were going to crash and there was nothing we could do to stop it.

Grabbing Nate and throwing him to the ground, the plane hit a tree spiralling throwing us around in side I kept tight hold on Nate. Then the plane ran into another tree crushing the cockpit. The plane feel to the floor and toppled 5 times then finally came to a halt.

That is all for tonight HAPPY HOLIDAYS and keep safe hope this dnt put you off flying


End file.
